Infidelity
by dreamweaver99
Summary: This is for those who wanted to know what happened in Neji's office that night. Ever wondered what Lee saw? Now you know. This is the Neji Tenten lemon of "For the Love of a Woman". What happens with late night creepers and cheaters? It should be a crime!


Slamming Tenten up against the wall he began to tear off her clothes, not stopping until she was completely exposed in front of him. Keeping her back facing him he held her there while using his other hand to reach around her front and slowly begin caressing her body down towards the meet of her thighs.

The sensation of his hands on her body caused her to moan wantonly as she begged him to touch her more. When he finally reached the desired area she tensed and then melted as he began to rub her most sensual secret fervently, wanting to make her moan and scream for more. He felt her getting moist as he kept up his ministrations while he buried his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her intoxicating scent.

The incredible feelings coursing through her veins caused her to involuntarily writhe in pure pleasure and subconsciously grind her behind against Neji's aching bulge. He let out a feral growl from feeling her grind wildly on his painful arousal through his clothes. Realizing that if she kept it up he'd release in his pants, he stopped rubbing her and spun her around to face him, keeping a firm grip on her wrists as he raised them above her head. Staring into her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes he kissed her passionately, darting his tongue into her mouth, groaning from it all. Releasing her lips he began to descend lower to her neck, nipping and licking all the while.

Finally reaching her breasts, he started to devour her right breast as his right hand kneaded her left, massaging it roughly and pinching her hardened peak. Switching over to her other breast to give it the same attention, Neji loosened his hold on her wrists to free his other hand.

With her own hands finally free she began to run her fingers through Neji's long dark hair while he continued to stimulate her. Soon she felt him kissing her between her breasts as he went lower. Realizing what he was doing made her bite her lip in anticipation. She finally felt him reach his goal as his lips kissed her wet folds softly at first, causing her to gasp in surprise and lust. Hearing her reaction caused him to almost lose his control as he started licking and suckling her sweet spot more vigorously.

Tenten was slipping and she was slipping fast. She knew that very soon she would lose herself to the haze of desire and pleasure as Neji kept tasting her. Almost as quickly as the thought crossed her mind her release followed as Neji darted his tongue inside her deeply one last time. He puckered his lips and drank all of her juices as they came splashing out into his awaiting mouth. Once he finished, he stood up and kissed her hard on the lips, making her taste herself as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to him roughly. Breaking their kiss and stepping back he stood before her admiring her body in all of its naked glory before he spoke.

"By the gods you are gorgeous!" He whispered fiercely in admiration before he continued, "Lee has no idea how lucky he was to find you, I'm almost jealous," he finished quietly to himself.

She heard the first half of what he said and grinned proudly with a hint of mischievousness, but unfortunately for her she didn't hear the second part of his statements; if she had she might've remembered her husband and left before anymore damage was done to the trust in their relationship. Sadly that wasn't the case, as she slowly watched Neji's eyes roam back up to hers before he smirked arrogantly.

"Undress me. You know you want to," he ordered her. Seeing her blink stupidly at him he stated more firmly, "Undress me Tenten."

Nodding her head, she walked up to him and removed his clothes slowly piece by piece. As she revealed more of his amazing body she became excited once more and decided she needed to taste him as well, kissing every inch of flesh she exposed of him. Closing his eyes, Neji allowed this woman to have her way with him.

Stopping as she kneeled before his pants, she stared intently at the lump in the front of his pants as his member strained against the fabric screaming to be freed. She obliged and set it free from its cage by pulling his pants and underwear off in one motion. Placing her hand on his chest she leaned him back until he sat down on the edge of his desk. He looked down at her sitting between his legs as she gazed at his manhood in awe and wonder. He once again closed his eyes once he felt her wrap her hand around him and lightly began pumping him, her hands flowing over him like water.

It was feeling so good to him that he let out a quiet low moan as she massaged his rock-hard appendage and eased the ache in his loins slightly. Watching his reaction and hearing how much it pleased the king, she soon enveloped his organ with her warm and wet mouth. He hissed at the feel of her mouth on him, surrounding the head as she slowly went down, taking more of him into her mouth. Running his hands through her currently unbound hair, he encouraged her to go on, lightly pushing her head further down on his stiff flesh as he moaned louder and louder with each bob of her head.

Picking up the tempo of her sucking, she grazed her tongue and teeth lightly over it each time she took him inside again. While her mouth and pumping right hand worked wonders on him, she took her left hand and began to gently massage and tickle his pouch. Feeling him tighten up she realized that he was nearing his climax. Not a second later he released into her mouth making her swallow all of his seed as he growled out in his heightened pleasure.

Lying back on the desk, he stared dazedly at the ceiling while catching his breath. Once he regained his normal breathing he looked at Tenten and smirked at her before eyeing her beautiful awaiting body lustfully again; it caused his shaft to slowly harden once more.

Standing up and lifting her up in the process he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall again. Grabbing her bottom tightly, he lifted her so she would wrap her legs around his waist and he started to rub his tip against her still dripping, sensitive nether lips. They both moaned loudly from the feel of his grinding. When he couldn't handle not being inside her anymore, he positioned himself at her opening and swiftly plunged deep within her, impaling her on his length.

There was no tenderness nor love, just animalistic lust drove both of them onwards as he slammed his hips into hers harshly and repeatedly while he held her flushed against the wall. His pumping sped up and became frantic as the pleasure rose between them. Feeling as though he couldn't go deep enough, he pulled out of her and spun her around so her front was facing the wall again. Bending her at the waist slightly, he pounded back inside of her once again, only faster and deeper than before.

She felt as if she was on fire and that the flame only increased as he surged into her more and more. Crying his name out louder and louder with each thrust she knew another orgasm was bound to come at this rate. But she whimpered in frustration when it didn't come quickly enough for her. Sensing this, Neji purposefully slowed down only to have her beg for it.

"Neji! Please! I need you!" She whined, causing him to grin and slow down even more.

"Please what Tenten? What do you need me to do?" He replied smugly as he playfully licked the side of her neck.

"Please!"

"Then say it and I will!"

"Fuck me Neji! Please!"

"As you wish," he said before he pulled out and made her get down on all fours on the floor, only to appear behind her and begin moving urgently inside of her again.

Having him take her from behind made her feel dirty but at the moment she could care less; she only wanted to reach release as soon as possible to douse the fire in her lower regions. Driving into her relentlessly, he could feel the end for them both coming near as she constricted deliciously around him with each new pump.

Bringing his hand down to rub her pearl excitedly he could feel her grow taut to the point of holding him completely still before she erupted from her climax, calling his name out into the night while her walls spasm wildly around his arousal. He felt her hot liquid pour all over his need and run down their thighs as he pushed into her a few more times before going up in flames himself, grunting from the bliss.

Breathing heavily he pulled out of her and got up and began to get dressed again. He tossed her clothes to her expecting her to do the same. "You will tell no one of this, understood?" he said sternly to which she nodded, "Good. Sleep well Tenten." And with that he left to wash himself off and go to bed with _his wife_.

(A/N: OMFG! I feel so dirty after writing that! Now that's some serious smut! I didn't know I had it in me! I need a cigarette!)


End file.
